Forever Yours
by Sunkissed Promises
Summary: JONAS LA. "I'm your Nick and you're my Macy." Nick was distancing himself from Macy for a reason. A reason he thought would make things much easier for them, not worse. With everything complicating around them, he's going to set things right. Nick/Macy


**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**Okay, this is something I tried writing as an attempt to get over my inspiration loss. Is it any good? Feedback would be nice guys. I watched LOADS of Nacy Moments in JONAS LA hoping to retrieve some of my inspiration back and I watched the Episode 4 'And... Action' and this oneshot happened.**

**I just LOVED the Nacyness.. It was heaven =] Hehe! This is a slight spoiler for Episode 4 so don't read if you don't want me to spoil the show for you! I really don't know what I think of this. Feedback would be appreciated as I said before. The timing, some information might be wrong but I just threw everything in. I fastforwaded and went backwards at the same time with this story.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review! Enjoy!**

Forever Yours

"Dude, how long do you think you'll be able to keep this up?" Joe asked, already fed up on how his baby brother was acting. "You have to stop acting like a douche."

Nick looked up and did his best to keep a straight face. His brothers were onto him. He did such a great job hiding his feelings but it seems like his brothers knew him better than he thought. But he wasn't about to let them know that.

"Keep what up Joseph?" Nick asked, obviously knowing what Joe was saying.

Nick tried not to give away any hints telling them that they were on the right track. He sat on his bed strumming his guitar and humming a song from the top of his head. It was their second month in LA and so far they've been caught up in nothing but drama. And Nick wasn't about to add anything on.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Man, you might be able to fool everybody but you certainly aren't fooling me and Kevin." he stated and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Joe's right Nick." Kevin agreed and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about guys," Nick hoped that they would eventually drop the subject, as they always would whenever they bring it up, but this time they weren't backing down.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," Joe sighed, watching Kevin. "I'm talking about you ignoring a certain hazel eyed brunette."

Nick stopped strumming his guitar and sighed. "Joe, not now okay?" he said as he looked at Joe and kept his gaze firm. He didn't need Joe nosying in on their business.

"Dude, why not?" Joe questioned, pushing the subject. "You know that you can't keep up this 'friendship' thing with Macy and I know that she can't keep the whole process with you either. You guys are like madly inlove with each other. Why are you suddenly ignoring her?"

"Joe you just don't understand." Nick groaned as he placed guitar down. "You really don't..."

Nick buried his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He really didn't need to start stressing on the subject between him and Macy. It was caught up enough as it is. They were already in the tabloids as 'America's Sweethearts' when they were caught hanging out. They didn't need any more attention.

"We're here for you man," Kevin replied and Nick sighed. "We have no idea why you and Macy have suddenly spaced each other out. But I think that it's time for you to stop acting like this and stop playing this whole game already.

"We know you like her." Joe summed up. "You gotta take a chance before she gets away... You know you can't just stay as 'friends'..."

Silenced engulfed them and they knew that the subject was now serious. "I don't wanna mess up..." Nick says quietly. Joe and Kevin sat down next to him and tilted his head to the side. "Even you guys know that I fall in love way too hard and too fast."

"You're already messing things up." Joe muttered and Kevin shoved him lightly.

"Dude, you've waited for like how long now? Near enough a year. That's saying something. You'll manage." Kevin told him, trying to ease the seriousness of the subject.

"Nick, the last few months of the school year you've spent with her brought you guys close. Then the two month tour came up and we could tell you missed her." Joe added. "And now that we're here in LA, you're pushing her away? Dude, what's up with that? You have to stop pushing her away."

It was true. Ever since the incident they had with the tabloids labelling them as 'America's Sweethearts' Nick decided to stop hanging out with Macy. He didn't want her to be involved in his rockstar life because it'll be hard for both of them. Things might get ugly. But at the same time he wants so much more from her.

He knew that ignoring her won't fix the problem but he needed to lessen the problem not make it worse. So he decided to stop talking to Macy. He didn't fully block her out he was just not talking to her as much, though he missed the times they could be so open to each other.

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Nick, you're not going to mess up. We can see the way you look at Macy. You've never looked at a girl like that before. And that smile. You're actually _smiling_." Kevin smirked and Nick playfully punched his arm. "But you're messing it up right now by ignoring her. You have to stop."

Nick paused and the subject went back to serious. He sighed. "No, I mean I seriously do not want to mess up." he stated it more clearly. "I don't want to mess everything up even _if_, and I quote _if, _I ask her to be my girlfriend."

"So what are you saying?" Joe questioned as him and Kevin listened.

Nick sighed again and shrugged. "I don't know, I just..." he tried to think of a reasonably explanation about his situation with Macy. He thought about this a lot. He thought about _her _a lot_._ He thought about what would happen if they were together. "I just don't wanna mess things up..."

And he didn't want to. It was their second month in LA and as Nick said, they were already caught up in enough drama. With Joe and Stella being too stubborn to admit their feelings and getting involved with Vanessa Page. And the tabloids and paparazzi following Nick and Macy's every move so they have something to print.

He didn't want things to get ugly. It won't just hurt Macy. It will hurt him too. To see Macy hurt is ten times worse. He already experienced that when they asked her to sing back up and Malcolm Mekkle heard her.

"Like how? How would you mess things up when you ask Macy out?" Joe and Kevin did their best to try and follow what their younger brother was saying but it seemed like they both have no clue.

"It's what I'm afraid of after I ask her out." Nick replied. "I don't want to mess things up when I'm with her guys. Because I know that it would be all awkward at the start."

"Is that what you're afraid of? The awkwardness between you two? Is that it?" Joe pondered aloud.

"Because right now Nick. You're messing it up already. She's really upset that you've suddenly stopped talking to her. She enjoyed hanging out with you last month and, suddenly, you've stopped talking to her." Kevin added. "Are you scared of telling her how you feel?"

Nick shook his head. "No- well- yeah but..." he sighed. "I'm not sure. Macy is an amazing girl. She's been one of my closest and most best friend from the moment I met her, you guys should know. I really don't want to throw that away, but then again, at the same time I want to be more than friends with her. I don't know what to do. I thought that trying to distance from her might help things."

"How is it? It's only making it worse." Joe spoke. "We know that you might be stressed at the press but still."

Nick held his head between his hands. Kevin looked at him. "Tell her how you feel... You never know she might feel the same way..."

"Yes, but what if she did? And we date for a while and we're happy together. And then suddenly something went wrong and she doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if she found another guy who is so much better and can give her anything she could possibly want? What'll happen to me guys? What's gonna happen to me?" Nick asked them.

Both Kevin and Joe stayed quiet for a while. "Then move on, I guess..." Kevin answered, not sure of the answer himself.

"But what will happen if- no wait, what will happen _when_ I don't want to move on? This is exactly what I mean!" Nick exclaimed. "Macy is the most amazing girl I have ever met. She makes me feel so alive when she smiles. She makes me forget all the worries in the world when she looks at me. She just makes me feel different. Nice different."

"Then tell her..." was all Joe could say.

Nick shook his head. "You don't understand Joe," Nick repeated. "Macy is the only girl I ever think about. She's in my head everyday and in my dreams everynight. Call me disturbed but I don't care. Macy is the only girl I want to spend my entire life with... She's shy but oh so sweet. She's quiet but so so beatiful. I want to ask her to be mine, really I do but it's the consequences that I think about..."

Nick looked at both Kevin and Joe who tried to think of something to say. "Like what? What kind of consequences?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe me and Macy would make it through as a couple all the way through the summer without our rockstars life getting in the way but what happens after that? When it's college? You guys both know that relationships like this would be hard. I'm _still_ a rockstar. It's going to be hard. What if Macy gives up on trying to make it work? What'll happen then? I don't want my heart to be broken and I don't need to worry about Macy's because I promised myself to never try and do anything that would hurt her."

"But aren't you already hurting her by pushing her away?" Kevin asked and Joe nodded. Nick buried his face in his hands again and let out a shaky breath.

"Guys, I want Macy. I really really do. I have never wanted anyone so much that I'll do just about anything for them. Macy is a beautiful person, inside and out. I want to make it work with her. And I mean make it work. I want to go steady with her, be with her through college, ask her to marry me, live in the same house as her, start a family, everything. I know I've been falling too hard and too fast but this time I want to go easy and slow... I.. I love her."

Joe and Kevin said nothing. They knew Nick was deep but this? This was way deeper than they've ever heard him. He was only sixteen. They have never thought Nick could go to the lengths where his future and career were already planned out.

"Wow Nick.." Kevin breathed out as Nick finished.

Nick looked up. "I don't want to scare her either." he added solemnly. "God, I have never felt something this strong towards anyone before. Never. With other girls it was just puppy love but with Macy? It's so much more. They more I spend time with her, the more I fall in love with her. It's the way you look at Stella, Joe. It's so strong. You guys probably felt something like this before. But I certainly haven't."

"Nick.." Joe started but couldn't find words. The way he looks at Stella. Although they weren't together. The looks he gives her were still strong. "You.. I.. We.."

They didn't know what to say. And Nick knew that. What kind of sixteen year old plans their life ahead of them when he hasn't even met half of the girls that are yet to enter his life. But he only has his eyes set on one girl.

"You should tell Macy." Kevin finally broke the silence and Nick shook his head.

"I don't-"

"Want to scare her." Kevin finished. "We know. But you need to atleast tell her how you feel. We know that you take things too fast."

"And hearing your whole biography about Macy proves that." Joe added jokingly.

"But at the same time you're taking it slow." Kevin countered. "Nick, you're taking it slow. Believe us. But you're just taking it _too_ slow. You need to tell her. Let it be just one sentence instead of your autobiography, we don't care, just don't hide it. It'll hurt you if you don't."

"How am I taking it slow? I practically wrote a ten page essay about how I want my future with Macy." Nick scoffed though he didn't mean to sound draughty.

"You're taking it slow because you're not doing anything about it which is unusual for you. Nick, just tell her." Kevin advised him and Nick took a deep breath. "You can write it in a form of a song or whatever, just don't hide it. And _don't_ hurt her."

"Stella and Macy are already home from shopping." Joe piped up. "Macy's outside by the pool."

Nick stood up and sucked in another deep breath. He was going to tell Macy. He wasn't going to write it in a song. It would be too cliche of him. He was going to tell her with words. And maybe show her. He was going to tell Macy how much she means to him. How much he cares about her. How much he loves her.

Nick went downstairs minutes after Joe and Kevin did. He walked past Joe and Stella who were sat opposite each other, their gaze not meeting. Nick made sure that what's going on between Joe and Stella will not happen to him and Macy.

He walked outside and quickly spotted Macy sat by the bench outside, looking out at the setting sun of LA. He walked over to her and stood infront of her waiting for her to notice him. A gush of air spun around them, blowing Macy's hair from her face and she looked up at Nick.

"Hi Nick," she registered him softly and Nick nodded.

"Hey Mace," he greeted her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she responded quietly and turned her gaze back to the setting sun.

Orange, yellow and a hint of pink flared across the sky like fireworks. The contrast between the colours made the sun look bigger and the strong colours blended each other. It was one of these days that Nick find the moment something to remember. And he was going to make sure he was going to remember this moment.

"Macy, is everything alright?" Nick questioned as he sat down next to her. "You seem a bit distance."

_It's you that's being distant, you moron_. Nick thought.

Macy tore her gaze away from the beautiful view and looked at Nick as another sweep of air returned and swirled around them. Macy gave Nick a blank look. Strands of Macy's hair fell across her face and Nick, without giving a second thought, reached up and swept it back tucking it behind her ear.

Macy didn't flinch but she didn't look at him either. "Mace, talk to me." he whispered as his hand caressed her cheek. Macy hesitated against his touch. "Macy?"

"Nick, please don't.." she whimpered, her eyes glistening slightly.

"May May?" he forwarded, truly concerned. "Macy, what's wrong? Is there a problem?"

_You're the problem, idiot. You've been ignoring her for the past few weeks and you just go and talk to her like nothing's happened? Real stupid Nick. _

Macy stayed quiet. She tried focusing on anything but Nick and looked down at her hands that were on her lap. Nick scooted closer to her, placing his curled index finger under her chin and tilting it up so she's looking at him.

"Macy..." Nick started searching her eyes.

"Nick, did I do something wrong?" she whispered as she let out a shaky breath. "I've.. I've noticed that _you've_ been distancing yourself from me lately. Or is it just me?"

Nick noticed that she were trying her best not to sound like she was going to cry when she cleared her throat. His hands held hers and he took a deep breath, not quite sure what to tell Macy next. "Macy..." he started.

"Nick, if you think that hanging out with me is bad publicity then just tell me. I can handle us not hanging out in public. I just don't want you to start treating me like a stranger. Especially when we're in the house."

"No, Macy, it's not that." Nick shook his head. "It's just.. I don't want anymore drama as it is. Everything's already complicated. You have to understand."

"I do Nick. I understand." Macy sighed. "I understand that you're a rockstar and that everything isn't as easy as it looks. I understand that drama always enters your life and makes it hard for you. I understand that. But what I don't understand is you leading me on to something I thought we had but, apparently, will never happen."

"Lead you on?" Nick asked aloud and Macy let out another sigh.

"I meant what I said Nick. When I told you I like you. I meant every word when I was describing you to DZ. And when we talked and you said you liked me too I thought there was something between us. But now," she paused to look at Nick before continuing. "I just feel like I've been played. Like you only said those things because you didn't want me to feel bad. Nick, I'll feel better if you tell me the truth other than lead me on."

"Macy, I meant what I said too." Nick spoke in a quiet whisper. "I didn't lead you on."

"Then how come I feel like you just did? When the media caught us and posted those articles I thought nothing of it since we are- we _were _something. But when you saw it you started pushing me away. It's making me feel that you didn't want us. That you didn't want _me_."

"I... Macy.." Nick didn't know what to say. He felt as if the love of his life is slipping right between his fingers. He needed to tell her now. Before it's too late.

"You lead me on thinking that you actually like me. You're a pretty good actor because I actually believed you. But I'm going to be honest Nick. I meant every word I said when I like you. I really did. And I know that you only saw me in a new light this summer but I still meant what I said. About me liking you."

"I did too Mace."

"Yeah.. You _did_.."

"Wait- No, Mace-"

"And I meant what I said about being scared." she added and a tear rolled down her cheek. "You might've only seen me in that way this summer but I saw you in that way ages ago. I like you Nick. Going way back to the moment I met you and Kevin and Joe. When I first hit you with sports equipment and when I accidentally faint whenever you were around. I like you then and I still like you now."

"Macy..."

"Let me finish." she interrupted him. "I like you when I was a fan girl. And I still like you. When you left to go on your two month tour, I missed you. A lot. At first I thought it was just a small crush since you are Nick of JONAS but I was wrong. When Stella said that I might be spending the summer in LA with you guys, I realised that I really did like you. I was falling for Nick Lucas."

Nick listened to Macy confess her feelings for him. And it was about time he revealed his. The girl he loved is right infront of him confessing the feelings she had for him and he couldn't help but feel so happy that she actually feels the same way as he does. But right now, she's thinking that he's only leading her on. He needs to tell her how he feels.

"When I first saw you again after two months I knew that this summer would be different. And after the whole ordeal with Stone Stevens and DZ needing help with his date, I felt as though everything was going so fast and I didn't want to slow down. You made me feel different. I wasn't Macy Misa Number One JONAS Fan. I wasn't Macy Misa, supposedly, Singer Extraordinare." Nick let out a small smile at the memory and how Macy was trying to lighten the subject up. "Nor was I Macy Misa of School. I was just Macy. Your Macy."

By now Macy's eyes were glistening with tears she wouldn't dare fall. Nick brought his palm against her cheek and let it rest there, letting Macy's words sink into him. He was going to tell her how he feels. Macy closed her eyes and tears raced down her face.

She hastily wiped them with the back of her hand and stopped as Nick cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears off himself. "Macy.." he started softly with a smile. "My Macy.." he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and looked her in the eyes.

"Nick... I.." she sighed softly.

"Macy," he started. "I didn't lead you on. I would never do that. The truth is," he paused not sure whether to recite his whole biography of how he wants his future with her. He decided to just give her a simple meaningful message. "I'm head over heels in love with you." Macy blinked and looked at him. When she didn't say anything Nick carried on, "There I've said it. I'm in love with you. Mace, you have no idea how much."

"Then why push me away?" she asked, her eyes soft and her voice warm.

"I'm an idiot." Nick answered. "I didn't know what I was doing. I thought that maybe if I create a space between us then it would save us from the drama. I don't want us to get all caught up in the mess I know that's about to come. I just wanted to protect you from the mayhem, Mace. I do. I thought that maybe it could help and maybe I'd fall out of love in the process and I was stupid to actually believe I could when, clearly, I couldn't."

"Nick, you didn't have to do that." Macy told him.

"I know I didn't. I was just scared. Scared of falling for you. You mean so much to me that I was scared that if we became more than friends then it would ruin everything. I thought about this a lot. I thought about _you_. When I went on tour I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were like a drug. You needed to be on my mind. I know our relationship is starting to evolve a lot like Joe and Stella's and I don't want that. Macy, you mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you as my friend."

"You won't lose me as a friend Nick." Macy reached out towards his hand. "Never."

"Macy, I was so scared of things getting ugly between the two of us. When the paparazzi caught us last month, it got me thinking. The stuff they post can get through to you and even hurt you. And I didn't want that. I wanted us to be just us. Nothing inbetween nothing outside. I didn't want the media knowing that there's an us because they'll always create a story and have a horrible background to it. Being a rockstar is hard and having strings attached is even harder."

"I know it is Nick. I know." Macy agreed. "I was just.. I guess I was jumping to unneccesary conclusions. I just thought that everything is happening so fast and I couldn't believe that I was with you. And then you started ignoring me and I came up with the thought that you were leading me on. I know it was wrong of me but I was just lost. I didn't know what to believe in. I'm sorry Nick."

"Mace, if anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I practically blocked you out without explaining things. Of course you would think like that. May May, forgive me?"

Macy bit her lip. She knew the answer. And she would show him. She leaned up and closed the gap between them wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, her soft plump lips against his. Nick fell back slightly and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling Macy close to him. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her hand snake up and play with his curls.

They pulled away and Nick couldn't help but grin like a chesire cat. "Does that answer your question?" Macy asked breathlessly, her eyes dancing, and Nick smirked before swooping down and pecking her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Macy, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. And-"

"I forgive you." she stopped him. "Nick, I know that living your rockstar life is hard. I understand. I just.. I don't want you blocking me out."

"I'll never do that again Mace." he promised as he pulled her down and settled her inbetween his legs. He nuzzled her neck and Macy held onto him.

"Where does this leave us now?" Macy turned her head towards Nick, a hint of sadness evident in her voice. "Are we-?"

Nick knew the answer to that question. He was going to make it work with her. He may not have told her everything but she was going to know, someday. The media and the press might get in the way but right now it was just all about them. Nick and Macy. Confessing their love for each other. As cliche as that may sound.

"Together?" Nick finished for her. "I wouldn't have it any other way Mace. We'll make us work. Because right now, you're with me and you're my Macy." he beamed as he kissed her lips slowly. "I just hope you don't lose interest in your rockstar."

"Never." Macy shook her head as she leaned back on Nick, lacing their fingers together and looking up at him. "I'm your Macy and your my Nick. Not rockstar. Not 'Of JONAS'. You're Nick. My Nick Lucas." she admitted shyly.

Nick smiled down at Macy. Right now, he was going to make it work with her. He may not have told her the full 'ten-paged-essay' about his love for her but atleast he got his message across. He was inlove with her. And that wasn't about to change.

_I'm your Nick and you're my Macy._

**There! Finish! Phew! That was a lot of words. That phrase just stuck to me when I watched the episode. 'You're a rockstar and I'm your..' 'Macy.' 'I'm your Macy. I like the sound of that.' 'Me too.'**

**Gah! Kill me now :P Those two are just too precious.. They need to hurry up and make out already! Seriously... Anyways, review? Pretty please? This might be messy since I just threw in a lot of information but still.. Review? For me? Thank you!**

**Sunny xox**


End file.
